Nothing is as Burdensome as A Secret
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Barnaby/Kotetsu. Some secrets are well kept, but the same can't really be said about these two...Alternative title: Five times they totally exposed the nature of their relationship in a span of 24 hours. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Nothing is as Burdensome as A Secret**  
>Autho<strong>r: Hikaru Relume Kudou**  
>Rating:<strong> K+**  
>Fandom: <strong>Tiger & Bunny**  
>Pairing: <strong>Barnaby/Kotetsu  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/3

**Warnings:** None that I know of...except maybe slight OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Barnaby/Kotetsu. Some secrets are well kept, but the same can't really be said about these two...Alternative title: Five times they totally exposed the nature of their relationship in a span of 24 hours. Ongoing.

Author's Notes: Title is based on a French proverb.

* * *

><p><span>1# Training Gym, Morning<span>

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted Nathan cheerfully in a sing-song voice.

As it turned out, only Pao Lin and Ivan gave him a response, unfortunately not sharing his level of enthusiasm. Further away were the tag team duo, who were doing push ups and actually competing with each other. They were already panting heavily, face flushing and wet with perspiration, but the determination radiated from them as if they were releasing a dangerous battle aura.

They were too busy and too focused with their training to mind Nathan.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting to attend to earlier. Did you guys miss me?"

Pao Lin raised an eyebrow, while Ivan chuckled.

"We were wondering where you could be. Most of them left though...except for them." Pao Lin flicked her thumb towards the two men.

Nathan cooed in amusement. "How long have they been at it?"

"Twenty minutes," Ivan supplied.

"Oh? Who is leading?"

He shrugged. "They're not counting out loud. We were keeping track, but at one point I lost count and Pao Lin got bored." Ivan grinned sheepishly. "Well, we're off. See you around!" He waved and the two exited the gym.

Nathan approached the remaining Heroes. "Aren't you two in top form! Count louder for our benefit, will you-Bunny?"

Barnaby continued with his push-ups, not looking up. "It's Barnaby."

Nathan stared at this unexpected response. Before he could say anything, Kotetsu spoke, albeit breathlessly, "What, too scared to know if I'm ahead of you, Bunny?"

Barnaby snorted. "As if."

"That must be it. By the way, I thought you're calling him 'Handsome', Nathan, why the sudden change?" asked Kotetsu.

"Aww, is Tiger jealous?" Nathan teased.

"Why should I be-Argh!" Kotetsu stopped his exercise, instead banging his head on the floor. "You made me lost count! Bunny, we need to start again!"

Barnaby had what could be considered as a smirk. "No. It's your fault for getting distracted in the first place."

Kotetsu gasped. "Nathan, you're in league with him! You did it just so I would lose!"

Nathan grinned. "I did no such thing, but I am happy that Bunny beat you."

Barnaby sighed and stopped his push-ups. "Fire Emblem-san, my name is Barnaby. And Oji-san, I did beat you even before your...mistake."

"Were you keeping an eye on me, Bunny?" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"I surpassed you three minutes before you slipped up."

"You can't be right! You were slower than I was for a full five minutes, you couldn't have beaten me!"

As the two squabbled further, Nathan suddenly felt that he was neglected. The fact that Barnaby would not have him calling him by the nickname that Kotetsu had given him was disheartening and difficult to accept.

Nathan sensed a sob coming. Weren't they all friends? Did Handsome hate him for something he did? Why the double standard?

Then it struck him. Apparently Barnaby-kun only accepted the name coming from Kotetsu. Perhaps it was due to their partnership, or perhaps it was because Kotetsu was the one who came up with it.

Nathan stopped himself, digesting the revelation even further. He continued to gaze at the two, as Kotetsu explaining to Barnaby that it was virtually impossible for anyone to be counting two different sets of numbers in one's head at once and Barnaby insisting calmly that he found that Kotetsu's push ups were already slowing down towards the end.

Nathan caught sight of something else, though. There was a tinge of blush on Barnaby's cheeks, and he looked like he was suppressing an imminent smile.

Nathan inhaled loudly and squealed in high pitch. He clutched his hands in front of his chest, and he stared at Kotetsu and Barnaby with an overjoyed expression. "Oh, you two are such a tease!"

The two in question stared back at him, Kotetsu in perplexity and Barnaby with some dread.

"I can see it!" went on Nathan, oblivious. "How beautiful! Love is in the air!" He laughed, drowning Kotetsu's denial and paying no heed to Barnaby's increasingly crimson face.

~ end of 1# Don't Call Me Bunny ~

* * *

><p><span>2# Heroes' Common Room, Morning.<span>

The noise was excruciatingly grating, it was a wonder their sense of hearing was still intact so far.

Barnaby and Kotetsu were seated side by side on the long settee, the former typing into his laptop while the latter was leaning sideways, reading what was on the screen as he enjoyed a lollipop.

Knowing Kotetsu though, his manner of enjoying a lollipop made it look like he was ravaging the poor candy, biting pieces off and crushing them into tiny, tiny pieces in his mouth. From the size of the lollipop, no doubt Kotetsu would be at it for some time.

At the other end of the room, Karina gritted her teeth. The earphones that she was wearing were not blocking off the sound from Kotetsu's direction. Even if she was having a crush on the veteran hero, it did not mean she could let him go off easily. "Could you just eat your lollipop normally like the rest of us? I can't hear my music player...I can't even hear myself thinking!"

"Hmmm?" Kotetsu, the lollipop stick jutting out from his mouth, stared quizzically at her.

Karina would not admit that he looked adorable at that particular moment, in that particular pose, because that would mean instant defeat.

Barnaby's typing speed had lessened, and he was looking at the scene playing in front of him with some curiosity and quiet interest.

"You know, just...suck on it. Quietly." She emphasised the last bit, the most important one.

"But that's boring!" countered Kotetsu, almost pouting.

"Well, it'll be safer for your teeth, and your dentist will thank me one day."

"My teeth are fine, being a tiger and all, you know?" He chuckled at the joke. "And my dentist is not complaining about my teeth."

"Barnaby-san, aren't you bothered by it?" asked Karina. Kotetsu's attempt to change the topic would be in vain, if she could get Barnaby to side with her. "You're seated closer to him, after all."

"Well..." Barnaby, feeling awkward to be dragged into this little conflict, shifted his glance between his own partner and the girl. Karina was frowning, looking very much like a schoolteacher stuck with a troublesome student, while Kotetsu was definitely, definitely looking at him with innocent puppy dog eyes. Or tiger cub eyes, which would be more apt in Kotetsu's case.

"Barnaby-san!"

"Bunny!" wailed Kotetsu.

Barnaby sighed. "She does have a point."

Simultaneously, Kotetsu gasped dramatically and Karina smirked at her victory.

"But Bunny-chan!" Kotetsu amplified his wailing, now opting for the desperate, pitiful look. "You were supposed to be backing me up! You're my partner!"

"Hai, hai..." Barnaby closed his laptop. "If you want to eat it that badly, you'll have to take it from me." With that, he plucked the half-eatened lollipop stick out of Kotetsu's mouth, and placed it into his own. Still maintaining a calm appearance, he walked out of the room with his laptop, leaving a stupefied Kotetsu and a shocked Karina behind.

Finally released from the spell, Kotetsu yelled out "Hey, come back here with my lollipop!" and rushed out of the room.

Karina thought she imagined Barnaby's answering "It does taste good. Mind if I share it, Kotetsu-san?" from beyond the door. Shame she could not decipher the subsequent splutterings on Kotetsu's part though.

~ end of 2# The Sound Effect ~

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Thank you for reading, and please look forward to the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Nothing is as Burdensome as A Secret  
><strong>Autho<strong>r: Hikaru Relume Kudou  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (upped from K+)  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Tiger & Bunny  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Barnaby/Kotetsu  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None that I know of...except maybe slight OOC and implied porn.

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Barnaby/Kotetsu. Some secrets are well kept, but the same can't really be said about these two...Alternative title: Five times they totally exposed the nature of their relationship in a span of 24 hours. Completed.

* * *

><p><span>3# Saitou's Laboratory, Noon<span>.

"You wanted to see us, Saitou-san?" asked Kotetsu when he and Barnaby appeared at his office.

Saitou was seated at his desk, his monitors running different graphs and mathematical tables depicting different data. Kotetsu only recognised a graphical representation of his suit in one of them, so he wondered what Saitou was getting at. Hopefully it was nothing too technical, otherwise he would need Barnaby to simplify things for his benefit.

"I was checking on the vital signs that your suit - Tiger's - recorded since a few months ago," explained Saitou in that small voice of his. "I found something...interesting."

"Eh?" Kotetsu traded questioning looks with his partner. "Is it something worrying?"

"This graph here records your heart rate." Saitou pointed to a line graph that had two sets of reading plotted on it. "The green one corresponds to you in your normal state, and the blue is when you're using your NEXT powers. Generally speaking, the blue numbers are higher than the green set of numbers, as it is because of your increased metabolism demands while your powers are on."

"Okay, that's simple enough."

Barnaby nodded, indicating that he understood as well.

"One event ruined this data though," said Saitou, scrolling forward towards a more recent timeline. "Here, the green reading shot up above the other green readings, almost mimicking the situation when your powers are activated. It has made my entire data results and interpretation statistically inaccurate."

Kotetsu was starting to get confused. "How can it be? I'm quite certain that it shouldn't be-Wait a moment, when was this?"

Saitou at this exact moment smiled mischievously before he dropped the bombshell. He clicked the data, and another window popped on to the screen.

It was a picture of Barnaby carrying Tiger in his arms, princess-style, when the former saved him from falling off the bridge and into the water in the Mad Bear attack[1].

Kotetsu gulped, and stared at the screen speechlessly. Next to him, Barnaby cleared his throat, but hid his face from view.

"Doubtless your body was reacting favourably towards Barnaby-san's physical contact," went on Saitou, ignoring the two heroes' awkwardness. "It's like you're almost in your NEXT state."

"S-so what are you s-saying, Saitou-san?"

Saitou's expression darkened, and that smile was starting to creep Kotetsu out. "I need to have you reconstruct the scene, to know if this princess-carry method can significantly improve you and Barnaby-san's performance." Saitou adjusted his glasses. "I'm certain that you and Barnaby-san will agree. Not that you have any other choice."

"What do you mean, Saitou-san?" asked Barnaby. Kotetsu could have sworn he heard nervousness in his voice.

"If you don't, I'll have to release the top secret pictures to the Hero TV publication section." Saitou clicked on another folder. "I wonder if you are aware that my laboratory and equipment are wired with cameras? Perhaps you should remember that the next time you decide to share the high-concentrated oxygen chamber[2] together."

~ end of 3# All for Science ~

* * *

><p><span>4# Locker Room, Afternoon<span>

Barnaby walked into the locker room, followed by Kotetsu a few seconds later. The older man sighed, sat down next to him, and waited.

Barnaby glanced once in his direction. "I should've known that he'd install cameras all over his lab." He punched the bench in frustration. "I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, but I really didn't suspect Saitou-san would, would..." Kotetsu trailed off as he struggled to find the word.

"Blackmail us," supplied Barnaby sourly.

"Yeah, blackmail! I mean, he looks like nice engineer and all but...who knew?" Kotetsu made faces. "I wonder how much were caught on tape. Can't you try to do something about it, Bunny?"

"Like what? I'm sure his system has high security guarding it against hacking attacks. For now we can only follow what he says." Barnaby looked at him sideways. "Are you averse to the idea, Oji-san?"

Kotetsu stiffened. "Of course not! It's just that-well, doing it in front of Saitou-san even if it's in the name of data-" Kotetsu looked at his feet.

"It's just princess-carry, Oji-san, no more than that."

"Even so-"

"He's bound to find out soon, I suppose," Barnaby pointed out. "We're not doing a good job of hiding it anyway. I'm not sure I want to know what Fire Emblem and Blue Rose could be thinking about us right now..."

Kotetsu hung his head in utter embarrassment.

Suddenly Barnaby leaned closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. While Kotetsu welcomed it, he had to ask, "Are you sure it's all right? What if Saitou-san has his cameras in here too?"

"I'm quite certain this area is off-limits for such things. But if you want more privacy, we can try the showers-"

Indignant, "Bunny!"

Barnaby gave him a crooked smile, and kissed him again. At that moment, the door banged open, and Keith was standing there. The two automatically moved apart at this uninvited interruption, staring open-mouthed at the newcomer in horror.

"Wild-kun! Barnaby-kun! I just heard the news from Fire Emblem!" Keith, smiling radiantly, gave them a thumbs-up sign. "Congratulations, and again, congratulations! I am extremely delighted for you, extremely!" He gave his signature chuckle, and went off in his way.

The two were left staring at the doorway, still in stupor.

Two aisles away, hidden behind a row of lockers, stood Ivan, who had unwittingly became an accidental eavesdropper. He wondered if he was getting too gifted in the art of staying in the background for his own good.

He also wondered when would it be safe for him to reveal himself, or if he should at all.

~ end of 4# He knocks boldly at the door who brings good news. [Italian Proverb]~

* * *

><p><span>5# Kotetsu's Place, Next Morning.<span>

It was one of those rare mornings that Barnaby did not wake up early as per his usual routine. His alarm clock was in his own apartment, but he did not make it a point to set the alarm in his mobile phone the night before. He had both his and Kotetsu's mobile phones in silent mode, hoping for a quiet night together.

But something did wake him up from slumber. That vibrating motion seemed to have come from under the sheets somewhere. Still partially drowsy, his dream-addled mind forced his bare arms to stretch out to feel for the possible source of the disturbance. He succeeded in finding it underneath Kotetsu's pillow, so he pulled it out and answered automatically, not at all bothered that he sounded sleepy. "Hello, Barnaby Brooks Jr. speaking..."

"Really, what took you so long to -" The voice spoke at the same time as Barnaby did, but the speaker ceased speaking the moment she realised who was on the other line.

There was a short period of silence, which Barnaby's cloudy mind took the opportunity to take off again, until the caller said tentatively, "_The _Barnaby Brooks Jr.?"

Whatever conscious part of his mind now forced him to open his eyes more properly, and he then realised that he had switched the video call on. The caller was getting a good look at his bedhead, his fresh-from-bed facial expression, and his naked shoulders underneath the sheets. It was not a presentable manner to speak to anyone who was not Kaburagi Kotetsu, a small voice of reason in Barnaby screamed at him.

The caller's own expression was indescribable, a combination of amazement and confusion at what she was witnessing, as she spluttered "What - I mean, why - how-!", only to be replaced a split second later by a horrified realisation of what could have transpired. "Why is my father's mobile phone with you?"

Barnaby's eyes snapped open and flipped the telephone over. He had answered Kotetsu's telephone by mistake. He swore under his breath.

"Oh my god! Otou-san, why're you in bed with _the _Barnaby Brooks Jr.!" Apparently the screen now was facing Kotetsu.

Kotetsu, unceremoniously woken up from his own sleep, yelped out his daughter's name and fell off the floor with a loud thud. Barnaby buried his face in his own pillow, then banged his head on it several times.

Kotetsu sprang up from the floor and grabbed his mobile phone, shutting it off and putting an end to Kaede's call and garbled speech. "Bunny, what the hell just happened here! How am I going to explain to her about this!" He demanded, panicking.

Before Barnaby could respond, another telephone rang, this time Kotetsu's house phone. Kotetsu stared mutely at Barnaby, unsure what to do next. The answering machine picked up before they could even weigh their option.

"Otou-san! Who would've thought that you and Barnaby-san are together? I'm so proud of you! You'd better introduce him to me properly-!" There was a brief pause until the next second, another voice was heard, calmer this time but by no means more relieving to the men. "Kotetsu, this is your mother speaking..."

Completely at a loss, Kotetsu and Barnaby could only turn pale and groan in unison.

~ end of 5# The morning is wiser than the evening. [Russian Proverb] ~

- **the end** -

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Notes:<span>_

[1] - Episode 10. The second time Barnaby carried Kotetsu in his arms. (Who could forget? XD)

[2] - Episode 7. The pod-like thing that Saitou designed for them to relieve fatigue and sleep better. I read somewhere that someone mentioned about having them both in one chamber, then saw fanarts of it so...yeah. I had to write this down...


End file.
